Niagara Wasteland
The Niagara Wasteland is the current name for the area surrounding the Niagara River, a former border between the United States of America and Canada. History Pre-war Before the Great War, the Niagara Area was a major tourism center. Many casinos and other tourist traps were present in both the US and Canadian cities of Niagara Falls to draw in tourists eager to see the naturally flowing Niagara Falls. It was the Canadian city of Niagara Falls that made the most profit off of Niagara Falls due to the fact that the Canadian portion of the border had a much better view of the Falls than the US counterpart. Other towns and cities also prospered due to tourism because of the area's historical significance, mainly it's part in the War of 1812 and the fact that numerous battles were fought in the area. The largest city in the area was Buffalo on the US side of the border. Other cities and towns included St. Catharines, Welland, Niagara on the Lake, Fort Erie, Port Colborne, and Lewiston. Great War During the Great War, Canadian Rebels assisted the Chinese in sabotaging US defenses around the city of Buffalo, rendering the city defenseless during the war. Buffalo was hit hard in the region while no Canadian cities in the area were targeted. This let most of the surrounding area emerge relatively unscathed from the war, although the falls were reduced to an irradiated river. Post-war Following the Great War, most of the US military left the area and returned to the US side of the border. Unfortunately, most of the Canadian survivors died of thirst due to lack of clean drinking water. The few groups that did survive fled to St. Catharines to find a source of clean drinking water, although a group did remain at the Niagara hydro station to keep power flowing to the area. The group that remained established the settlement known as The Falls. The survivors that fled to St. Catharines established the community of St. Kitts. The people of Welland survived the war unscathed and sourced most of their water from a nearby small lake that hadn't been affected by radiation. Unfortunately, there was not enough water to sustain the community and most died of thirst. Only a few survived. In Port Colborne, most of the survivors perished to radiation from a radiation weapon that was set off by American soldiers during the Great War. The small group of survivors went to Welland and joined up with the survivors there. Buffalo was hit by a direct blast from a nuclear strike during the war and became heavily irradiated. Some survivors managed to stay in the city and survived on various boats offshore in Lake Erie. Unfortunately for the Canadian residents in Fort Erie, they were hit almost as hard as Buffalo due to the cities close proximity to the small township. Some survivors did manage to survive at Crystal Beach. In November of 2077, the US military remnants made it to the town of Lewiston on the American side of the border. They quickly established a base and set up a Remnants Radio to contact American survivors to assist them but also took in Canadian survivors from the Canadian side. By December of 2077, the population of Port Colborne that had no fled the town became ghouls, with most becoming feral. The ones that were still sane established a ghoul community known as The Port.